


Perspectives of Cheer

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh get stuck in an airport on their way to Australia for Christmas, but they try and make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disorient_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorient_me/gifts).



“May I have your attention please," rang the voice of a brunette flight attendant through the terminal. “Due to a severe storm travelling through the Pacific, flight 491 from Anchorage to Sydney has been delayed until further notice. Yukon Airlines would like to apologize for any problems this has caused.” The last half of the employee’s message had been muted by the collective groans of the at least one hundred people now stuck in the airport for good. 

Raleigh turned to look at the visibly annoyed Chuck in the seat next to him, aware that this seat might end up becoming a potential bed for them in the terminal. “Hey, look on the bright side. At least we didn’t get snowed in like Yancy almost was in DC,” he said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Yeah,” Chuck said, “I guess you’re right.”  
“Since we’re going to be here for a while, the least I can do is get us some coffee. I’m going to try and survive the line at Starbucks so we can try and at least be sort of comfortable.”  
Chuck pretended to be upset about the prospect of being alone at the gate. You can’t just leave me here by myself. I could get kidnapped or something.” The blond scoffed at his boyfriend’s comment.  
“Please Chuck, once you open your mouth I’m sure they’d let you go with no complaints.”  
“Hey, I got you to stick around after I opened my mouth didn’t I?” Raleigh lightly punched the younger man on the shoulder before bringing him in for a tight hug and quick kiss on the lips.  
“Yeah Chuck, you did.” Raleigh got up off their seats in the terminal and made his way towards the coffee shop, and the line that stretched outside of the tiny storefront inside the airport. “If I don’t make it back tell Max and Yancy that I love them,” he shouted.

Raleigh returned twenty minutes later, clutching a cup of coffee in each hand before passing one to Chuck. “Thanks,” he said, feeling the warmth of the brew between his hands. Finally he looked at Raleigh  
“Shit Ray, the hell are we going to do?” Chuck asked. “No way we’re going to make it in time for Christmas. ”  
Raleigh sighed. “I don’t know man,” he replied. “I’d ask Yancy what he thinks we should do but his flight already left LA. I could ask if there’s anything we could do like switch flights or something but I don’t know if that would help or hurt us. You should probably call your dad and let him know we’ll be late.”  
“Already told him if we’re going to be super late that they should just start stuff without us.” 

“Since we’ve already accepted that we’re going to be spending at least part of Christmas here in the airport, I say we make the most of it,” Raleigh said.  
“How the hell are we going to do that? Not like we can just head back the to house and come back before the plane leaves.”  
“There are worse places to be stranded. Think of some stuff you usually do for Christmas and I, Raleigh Becket, swear that you, Chuck Hansen, will have the best ever airport holiday this side of the Pacific.” Chuck looked at the smile on Raleigh’s face, not one of kindness but one of caring and sincerity.

“Alright, alright.” Chuck thought about what he had done in Christmases past that he would be able to do here with Raleigh. “Well,” pausing for a moment before finishing his sentence, “when I was younger my mum and I used to decorate cookies and she’d sing Christmas songs while we were doing it.”

“Okay, so find you some cookies and make them Christmasey. Got it. You get us some music and I’ll go look for stuff that’ll make these cookies so Christmasey it’ll be like the North Pole exploded. Be back soon,” the blond said. “I’ll tell the attendant there’s an unaccompanied minor over here so you’re not lonely.” “Oh ha ha Ray, very funny.” With that, Raleigh went into the deep reaches of the terminal.

One of the things Chuck loved about Raleigh was his enthusiasm, and that when he put his mind on something he was committed to finishing it. Chuck didn’t know where exactly Raleigh was going to get the cookies, let alone the icing for them. It would have to literally be a sort of Christmas miracle. While Chuck sat in his seat at the gate looking for Christmas music on his computer, Raleigh searched throughout the terminal for what he needed. Heading back into the line at Starbucks, he managed to get two paper cups and some of the last few sugar cookies from the baked goods section, grabbing packets of sugar from the self-service area before he left. He then went to what counted as a convenience store and picked up a few packets of cream cheese and two forks.

Chuck was still putting together the playlist when Raleigh returned, only catching the sudden appearance of the red and white patterned jumper contrasting against the silver of his computer. “Oh hey, I found Waldo,” he snarked looking up and seeing Raleigh with his hands behind his back. “Real original, never heard that one before,” the American replied. “I’ll have you know that my mother made me this sweater thank you very much. And if you keep acting like a dick, then no snowman cookies for you.”

Raleigh pulled the three cookies from behind his back in one hand and the cups with sugar and forks in the other. “I got everything we’ll need to decorate them, plus we can use the candies I kept in my bag to do the eyes and stuff.” Chuck pulled Raleigh down by the jumper for a kiss, this one longer than the one from earlier. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had Ray?” “Only every once in a while, usually when you want me to-” Chuck grabbed Raleigh for another kiss. “Hey, watch it mate. There’s kids here and I’d rather not be called more of a perv than at least half this terminal thinks we are.” Raleigh laughed before sitting down next to Chuck. “Yeah you’re right. I should save it all for when we land in Sydney.” Chuck shoved Raleigh a little before grabbing a cup and mixing together the icing and getting a start on decorating their cookies. It may have been an inconvenient way to spend a Christmas Eve, but as long as Chuck had Raleigh with him, he knew things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something larger than three sentences for this or any fandom, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
